1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scaffold, and more particularly not by way of limitation, to a scaffold having a detachable ladder assembly.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Masonry and carpentry are two of many jobs that require the use of scaffolds. Scaffolds assist workers by allowing them to work at elevated positions. Conventional scaffolds ordinarily comprise a plurality of vertical posts which are connected by cross-braces and which may be stacked on top of each other to permit workmen to work walls, ceilings and the like.
One major disadvantage of the prior art scaffolds is that such scaffolds do not provide a convenient means for permitting a workman access to the support platform of the scaffold.